Wall-to-wall carpeting is attached to a structure through the use of two methods. The least significant method is the use of a glue or mastic to attach carpeting. The most significant method of attachment is through the use of a carpet-tacking strip. A carpet-tacking strip is normally an elongate wooden strip which is nailed to the floor beneath the wall-to-wall carpeting. It grips and engages the carpeting by virtue of a number of slanted small nails which extend from the back through the top of the carpet stripping. The carpet is stretched and is jammed into the points, which, being set at an angle, stretch the carpet from wall to wall with stripping material placed about the perimeter of a room or carpeted area. Carpeting laid in this fashion has many advantages over carpeting laid with a glue or mastic.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus which forms carpet stripping. The present invention should be considered first over several of the structures shown in the prior art. Without being overly specific, the prior art has been unable to furnish the equipment which manufactures a substantial quantity of carpet stripping during a given interval. Limitations on production are merely one reason alone, ignoring others, why the present invention is distinguished over structures of the prior art.